


Without Him

by DesertVixen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: New Year's Eve at MASH
Relationships: Margaret "Hot Lips" Houlihan & Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Without Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melacka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/gifts).



“Happy New Year!” Hawkeye said loudly, too cheerily, as he pressed a glass of dubious liquid into Margaret’s hand. “Even if we are still here in Korea.”

“Happy New Year,” she whispered, trying not to think of the ward full of injured boys she’d just left. How many of them wouldn’t see the end of this new year? 

As much as he got on her nerves, she knew several of those boys owed their lives to Hawkeye’s hands and skill.

Maybe he didn’t belong in her Army, or plan on staying in it, but she couldn’t imagine Korea without him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
